


Even When We're Apart

by Consulardomino (orphan_account)



Series: Overwatch Kinky Hookups [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Female Masturbation, Maledom, Masturbation, Self-Spanking, master - Freeform, slave - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-31 21:18:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8594149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Consulardomino
Summary: Mei's mission takes her away from her Master, but they still find a way to spend quality time together.





	

Mei-Ling Zhou closed the door, pressing hard against the surging sub-zero winds. She held the door shut while the mechanisms within sealed. Slowly, she felt heat overtake the cold. Ah, to be safe and warm inside. Mei activated her Overwatch comm-link. 

"I don't know, Winston. This is the northernmost these abnormal blizzards had reached the whole season. I couldn't find a local catalyst. I'll try again tomorrow."

"Thank you, Mei," came the super-intelligent Simian's reply over the comm. He was no doubt someplace much warmer. "Stay warm. Winston out." 

Mei was indeed going to stay warm. Her next call would go a long way in helping her with that. She tugged her coat loose. Catching a glimpse in a nearby mirror, she adjusted her breasts. She wanted just the right amount of cleavage showing. Practically skipping over to the larger-than-live communications monitor, she hit a few buttons. As the call went through, she sank down onto her knees atop the nice comfy fur rug she had positioned for just this occasion. 

Just a moment later, a face appeared on the screen. An older gentleman with white hair and a close-cropped beard smiled down at the kneeling Chinese woman.

"Mein leibchen! Ah, gut!" said Reinhardt cheerfully. Then, adopting a sterner guise, he said, "Are you ready to be my good girl?"

"Yes, Master," said Mei. She dutifully lowered her eyes and turned her palms upward, knuckles resting on her thighs. 

"Strip," Reinhardt ordered. 

Mei obeyed. She tried to make a show of it, though at times she felt silly and awkward. She was a scientist, not a dancer. What she had in brains she lacked in grace. But her Master seemed to like it nonetheless. When not a scrap of clothes remained on her curvy Asian body, she resumed her kneeling position. 

"Gut," said Reinhardt. "Does my slave wish to cum tonight?"

Mel's eyes lit up. She raised her head to meet her Master's eyes as she giddily said, "Yes, please!"

Reinhardt paused, as if considering. Then he said, "Before I let you pleasure yourself, I think Perhaps some pain. Will you submit to some pain for me?"

"Yes, of course, Master! Anything for you!"

"With your bare palm, you will smack both of your inner thighs three times each. You will count aloud and thank me for each stroke. Begin when ready."

"Yes, Master," said Mei. She took a deep breath. Swallowing the frog in her throat, she raised her right hand and looked down at her left thigh. 

SMACK!

"One, thank you Master."

SMACK

"Two, thank you Master."

SMACK

"Three, thank you Master."

She sniffed and took a deep breath. Then, she raised her left palm and aimed for her right thigh. 

SMACK!

"One, thank you Master."

SMACK

"Two, thank you Master."

SMACK

"Three, thank you Master."

Mei shivered a bit. It was plenty now, but a mix of pain and pleasure was pumping through her body. She loved taking pain for her Master's pleasure. She loved that even though their jobs kept them traveling often with sometimes the entire world between them, they found ways to make their relationship work. 

"Good girl," said Reinhardt. "Now finger yourself for me."

Mei wasted no time in following that command. She slid a finger into her warm moist pussy, moaning almost as soon as she started. It didn't take her long to build up a steady rhythm. She looked up at her Master through glossed-over eyes, waiting for his permission. 

"Good girl," he said. "Do you want to cum?"

"Yes please, Master," she said. 

"You may. Cum for me, baby," said Reinhardt. 

Mei got herself right on the edge very quickly. She panted, "Please, call me your slave."

"Cum for me, slave!" ordered Reinhardt.

That was all Mei needed. A moment later she was shuddering and shaking as a powerful orgasm rocked her body and mind alike. 

"Th-thank you, Master," Mei said as soon as she could.

"Good girl," said Reinhardt. "Keep warm! I can't wAit to hold you in my arms again!"

The connection cut off. Mei gathered up her clothes and stumbled off towards the shower.


End file.
